edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Custody Part 1
One day at the Cul De Sac Eddy Murray and Ed were planning another scam until Murray’s wealthy mother came in and looked at Eddy. Hello there who are you mam asked Eddy? Are you the one called Eddy the one that’s friends with my son asked Murray’s mother? Yes I am why do you ask asked Eddy? Well I just want to say that I am very sorry about the death of your friend said Murray's mother. Oh why thank you for saying that we have been going through a lot said Eddy. So why are you asking me about your son Murray asked Eddy? Well I really want him to see me at home where we live together said Murray’s mother. Well if you wanna see him more often why not call him or visit here more often said Eddy. Well I want him to come live with me rather then him being here with you guys said Murray's mother. Well hang on he can’t just go and live with you he already moved here about last year said Eddy. Well he’s my son and he has not talked to me for a while said Murray’s mother. Well if you want him to come and see you for a couple of days or so then that’s fine with me said Eddy. Well I don’t mean a couple of days I mean I want my son back home living with me said Murray’s mother. Well I don't wanna fight over your son said Eddy. So take my idea said Eddy. Well I want my son to live with me said Murray's mother. Well guess what I told you earlier that Murray is not living with you said Eddy. Well Eddy I tried to be nice to you but this is the last time since you aren’t going to give me my son back I guess I will battle for him then said Murray’s mother. What do you mean by that asked Eddy? What I mean I am suing you for the custody of my son said Murray’s mother. Eddy was shocked about this. Murray was shocked too and asked his mother why she is suing Eddy for custody. Because he doesn’t want you to come home and live with me since I am your mother said Murray’s mother. Look mother I don’t want to come home said Murray I am glad living here with Eddy said Murray But Murray’s mother wasn’t listening at all. Later that day as Eddy and Murray’s mother were in court and Murray’s mother started talking like she was a lawyer and she told everyone about Eddy. You see everyone this man is awful and would you all want my son back home with me asked Murray's mother? Then the judge was about to speak. I have papers here of Murray that he is now living with Ed Edd n Eddy but Edd aka Eddward who is now deceased and it’s only Eddy and Ed left with Murray’s custody said the judge. Your honor Eddy is not trustworthy of my son’s custody said Murray’s mother. Everyone was about to believe her and not Eddy. Eddy lost the first day but he had to win the custody of Murray back Eddy was put in jail for the night. Come on Eddy you have to try to beat my mother she’s powerful and you are going to lose said Murray. I know Murray and I need you to help me go against your mother said Eddy. Murray understood how Eddy felt and wanted Eddy as his owner for his custody. The next day at court Eddy was again losing to Murray’s mother as the court believed her. Murray what are we going to do if I lose you could go back to your mother instead said Eddy in a worried tone. To Be Continued